Benchmark GameZone
Benchmark GameZones are arcades located in the USA, the UK, Germany, Australia, Canada, France, China, Hong Kong, Japan, Chile, Costa Rica, Guam, Mexico, Panama, Peru, Puerto Rico, Saudi Arabia, the United Arab Emirates, the Philippines, Brazil, the Czech Republic, Hungary, Indonesia, Israel, Malaysia, Poland, Qatar, Kuwait, Romania, North and South Korea, Taiwan, Thailand, Turkey, and Ukraine. As the name and logo suggest, they are operated by Benchmark Games, a subsidiary of Elaut NV. They are one of the most successful arcade chains. Most locations are standalone buildings, but some locations are in malls. Some locations also have an L&L Hawaiian Barbecue, Panda Express, Auntie Anne's, Cheesecake Factory Express, Cinnabon, Dunkin' Donuts, Great American Cookies, Krispy Kreme, Mrs. Fields, Nestlé Toll House, Panera Bread, Tim Hortons, Jamba Juice, Orange Julius, Starbucks, Chick-fil-A, Jollibee, KFC, Popeyes, Baskin-Robbins, Cold Stone Creamery, Culver's, Dairy Queen, Dippin' Dots, Häagen-Dazs, Menchie's, Red Mango, Rita's, Sweet Frog, TCBY, A&W, Big Boy, Burger King, Hardee's/Carl's Jr., Rally's/Checkers, Fatburger, Five Guys, Friendly's, In-N-Out, Jack in the Box, Johnny Rockets, Krystal, McDonald's, Smashburger, Sonic, Wendy's, Whataburger, White Castle, Nathan's Famous, Wienerschnitzel, Chipotle, Del Taco, El Pollo Loco, Green Burrito/Red Burrito, Moe's Southwest Grill, Taco Bell, Taco del Mar, Taco John's, Sbarro, Zippy's, Arby's, Blimpie, D'Angelo's, Firehouse Subs, Jersey Mike's, Jimmy John's, McAlister's Deli, Quiznos, Rax, Schlotzsky's, Subway, Which Wich?, Captain D's, Long John Silver's, Hot 'n Now, Zantigo, Roly Poly Sandwiches, Mister Donut, or a combination of some of them. List of games (not all games are available in all locations) Tickets to Prizes (not a game, later version, placed in all locations) Monster Drop Chaos Fireball (Benchmark Games) Monster Drop (either the single or double version) Monster Drop X-treme/Power Drop X-treme Explosive/Pop It & Win Total Eclipse (Benchmark Games) Space Jump! White Hot! Dragon's Claw (claw machine) Street Baller (basketball claw machine) Tesla Tower Double Drop (ball drop game with 2 levels) GRID (ball drop game) GOLD (prize redemption ball drop game) Heatwave (prize redemption ball drop game) Magic Ball (4-player ball drop game) Free Throw Frenzy (basketball game) Buzzer Bee-ter (basketball game) Blaster Spindrome Wheel Deal X-treme Acme Crane Company (either the 24", 31", 35", 43", or 50" version) Acme Crane Company Double Dig Trap Door (prize redemption game) Stop-It (prize redemption game) Super Hoops (basketball game) Sweeper (either the LG or XL model) Mini Motor Racing Arcade Screw Driver Coin Flip Roll for Gold Roll for Gold 2 Beat the Monsters/Beat the Goalie (interactive gumball machine) Monopoly (2-player video coin pusher) Big Tony's PokerKard Whirl Win (Benchmark Games, prize redemption game) Clutch Putt (prize redemption game) Push-a-Prize Flintstones Quarry Quest (coin pusher) Belgian Finest Chocolates (claw machine) Cosmic XL (either the regular or S version) Big One X-treme E-Claw 7000 (either the 600, 900, or Harmony series) E-Claw Cosmic Ticket Circus (coin pusher, either the 3-player or 6-player version) Plucky Ducky (duck claw machine) Baby Claw Mr. Claw The Zapper Diamonds & Pearls (marble pusher) Ticket Wheel ED Ticket & Co (ticket claw machine) Knock It Off (rotary prize game, either the old pink & blue version or the newer yellow & black version) Cuba Watch (watch claw machine) Disco Round Giga Crane (either the 600 or 900 series) Fantasy Soccer Tower of Tickets (reload version)/Trolls EX1 (either the 600 or 900 series) EX1 Quattro/Carré (4-player claw machine) Goooal (soccer ball claw machine) Slam Dunk (basketball claw machine) Hero of Steel (water shooting game) Robot Storm (ball shooting game) Drop It In & Win ReRave ReRave Plus Fun Zone (claw machine) Ticket Zone (ticket claw machine) Prize Cube (either the 31", 38", 60", or 60" 2-player version) Double Feature (claw machine) Sweet Stuff (candy claw machine) Duck Catcher Zoo Catcher Deep Sea Catcher Frog Catcher Candy Street (candy claw machine) Twilight (claw machine) Ticket Tornado Friction (video game) The Simpsons: Skateboard Stomp Prize Line Down the Drain Wheel of Tickets (coin pusher) Hurricane Simulator Jewelery Stop/MP3-MP4 Stop/Electronics Stop Lucky Zone Rock n Roll (rotary crane) Wheel of Prizes (rotary crane) Toy Taxi Hot Stuff (either the 1-player or 6-player version) Dog Patrol Prize Junction Prize Xplosion (either purple or yellow version) Popeye the Sailor Man Shocker Build a Brick Cheese Chase Dinospin (7-button version) Haunted House (1-player version)/Haunted Manor (2-player version)/Haunted Hotel (3-player version) (spinning wheel game) Highway 66 (mini bowling) Major League/Big League/Little League (spinning wheel game) Pirate's Revenge (spinning wheel game, 7-button version) Raptor Captor/Raptor Captor II/Jackpot Jungle Surfin' Safari Monster Hunt/Monster Hunt Jr Raptor's Revenge Jr Oct-O-Score/Oct-O-Score The Grand/Mini Mega Oct-O-Score/Mega Oct-O-Score Blacklight Bowling Tiki Tumble Jackpot Crossing/Mission Control Jungle Rock Peekaboo Peekaboo II Foto Morph Pirate Pete! Kung Fu Ball Go Go Strike Serve 'em Up Go!! Crazy Climber Panda Family Speed Driver Evolution Speed Driver 2 Speed Driver 3 Speed Driver 4 Speed Rider Speed Rider 2 Speed Rider 3 Ocean Force Power Truck Power Truck S (Special) Percussion Master Percussion Master 2 Percussion Master 3 MuziBox Cube Master Overtake/Overtake DX Overtake VR Monster Eye Monster Eye 2 DanzBase Sky Hero/Sky Fighter HotHand/Slap It! Pirates/Pirate Raiders Ghost Hunter/Ghost Capture Rodeo King Rodeo Running Doggy Cowboy Up Fish Catcher Fisher Man Go Go Doggy Fighting Theft Bug Disposal Tug of War Pirate Revenge Gold Captain Nightmare Buster Fearless Pinocchio Pinocchio Fist Talks Percussion Kids/Tempo Kiddo Wonder Boys/Super Kids Jungle Drummer Amazing Hammer Super Ping-Pong Lucky Guess Ace Pitcher Dolphin Island Lucky Fireworks Hero of Robots (versions vary) Funny Table Turtle Stacker Around the World Turtle Adventures Fish Lagoon Animal Kingdom Shooting Mania Shooting Mania 2: Magic Toy Factory Drummer Kids Scratch & Win Music Fairy Temple Treasure/Up Up You Go Captain Sub (seat version) Fancy Racing/Sweet Kart Fluffy Rider: Water Park Fluffy Rider: Racing Park Fruits Carnival Fotozone: Back to Jurassic Cowboy Island Goal Goal Soccer Hero of Robots: GO!/Hero of Robots: Transform! Momi Danz Trick or Treat UFO Attack Pirate Falls Costume Party Bounce Fireball Capyhama Monkey Paradise American Hi-Striker (only in the largest locations) Hi-Striker X-treme (only in the largest locations) Across the World Coin Circus Ghost Train Simple Simon Keroppi's Playground Krazy Bowl (in redemption mode) Ghost Train Key Catcher (either the 1-player or 2-player version) Mini Sports Arena Sports Arena Super Sports Arena Go Go Cowboy Magnet Fever Sammie: The Amazing Jumping Dog Prize Party (vending machine, placed outside of locations) All Aboard All About Timing/All About Timing 2 Dolphin Show Hammer Oh!! Hammer 2 Smart Smacker King of the Hammer (DX model) King of the Hammer II: Thunder (DX model) Dragon Punch Dragon Punch 2 Musical-Chairs/Musical-Chairs EX Out Break! (claw machine) Real Shooting Shoot it up Western Train Winners' Wheel Power Roll Pixel Chase Maze Escape Sonic Blast Ball/Touch Down Magician's Wheel Gold Rush Peter Pan: Fly to Neverland UFO Express Rolly Rolly Cuckoo Thunder Bolt Puck Drop Space Ship Yoyo Baseball Crossbow Master Prize Arrow/Magic Arrow Swing & Smash Hammer Heroes Key Master/Prize Locker Key Master Mini/Prize Locker Mini Giant Key Master Key Master 2/Key 2 Win Spark Master Axe Master Star Ball (either in regular or Mini cabinet) Star Ball 2 (either in regular or Mini cabinet) Hansel and Gretel: Halloween Day in Forest Typhoon Twins Galaxy Bridge Baseball Pro/Baseball Pro Challenge Basketball Pro Poogie Race SpongeBob SquarePants: Order Up! Tight Rope (2-player cabinet) PAW Patrol SpongeBob SquarePants: Soccer Stars Super Star/Super Star S The Prize Aquarium Safe Cracker Monster Catcher Pump it Up Exceed Pump it Up Exceed 2 Pump it Up Zero Pump it Up NX Pump it Up NX2 Pump it Up NX Absolute Pump it Up Pro Pump it Up Pro 2 Pump it Up Fiesta Pump it Up Fiesta EX Pump it Up Fiesta 2 Pump it Up Prime Pump it Up Prime 2 Pump it Up XX Pump it Up Jump! i-Cube S-Cube Smart Cube Magic Shot Prize Pod/Prize Pod.S Circus Ball Drop/Red Elephant En Shoot (basketball game) Circle Rama Circle Circus Color Boyz: 5 Heroes/Color Bloks: 5 Heroes Color Rangers: 5 Heroes Dino Family Fruit Party Fruit Party 2 Tower of Hanoi/Winner's Ringer Tower of Hanoi DX Teeter Totter Castle Golden Empire Hit the Beat SpongeBob SquarePants: Hit the Beat Go Stop Hole in One Hungry Chicken Safari World Lobster Robot Penalty Kick Winners' Cube Winners' Cube Classic Winners' Cube DX Wonder Land Over the Top Pop N Sweets Round N' Round Gumball Rally 3 on 3 Hoop it Up World Tour: The Game Air it Out Alley Ooop: Street Ball The Amazing Road Trip/Let's Go Road Trip'n Bike Rally Basket Fever Soccer Bowl Deep Freeze Shoot-N-Hoops (basketball game) Speed Demon/Speedy Pizza Wonder Wheel (quick coin game) Big Shot Caveman Clobber Fire Ball (Bay Tek) Fireball Fury Fireball Fusion/Skee-Ball Modern Meets Classic Bug Bash Basket Fever Smokin' Token Smokin' Token Extreme Goin' Rollin' Hitter's Rally Goin' Fishin'/Fish n Fun Hit the Net Jewel Raider Horsin' Around Star Catcher Whistle Stop/Movie Stop Winner's Edge Foto Zap (photo booth, either the stand-up or sit-down version) Popcorn Bustin' Balloons Lite 'em Up Space Command Shuffle Shack Code 3 (rotary prize game) Crazy 8's Red Zone Horse Play Sky Masters Cannonball Blast Spin Doctor (Bay Tek) Catchin' Critters Stock Car Challenge Chameleon Paradize (either the 1-player or 2-player version) Ticket Troopers Big Bass Wheel/Big Bass Wheel Pro Boink! Crank It! Crank It! Revolution Fielder's Choice Goal Rush (alley bowler) Goin' Bananas 4th n Goal (gumball machine) Soccer Shot (gumball machine) Hoopzgum (gumball machine) Power Play (gumball machine) Hummer Off Road'n Hummer Space Adventure Jam Session NASCAR Showdown Pizza Roll Rolldown Shoot N Hoops Connect 4 (either the standard or deluxe version) Connect 4 Hoops (either the regular or HD version) Dizzy Chicken Full Tilt Piano Keys/Grand Piano Keys Hot Shot (giant basketball game, either the Skee-Ball or Bay Tek Games version) Pop the Lock Quik Drop (either 1 unit or 2 units connected) Scooby-Doo! Where Are You? (spinning wheel game) Sink It/Sink It Shootout Skee-Ball (2010 Alley) Spin-N-Win (either the Skee-Ball or Bay Tek Games version) Crazy Curves Squiggle Ticket Monster Willy Crash Super Star/American Idol Super Star Arctic Chomp Pig Out Beach Bounce Flappy Bird (either the ticket or merchandiser version) The Grand Fun-alley Gridiron Blitz HopStar Jewel Mine Nothin' but Net Perfection Skee-Ball (centennial alley) Super Shot (either the Skee-Ball or Bay Tek Games version) Steer Clear 4 Jackpots Two Player Basketball (Benchmark Games reproduction of the original Genco game) Beat the Clock (coin pusher) Big Haul Big Rig Truckin' (either the 1-player or 2-player version) Wheel Deal (1, 2, or 3 units, either the Winner Every Time, Win on Red or Black, or 50 Win Zones version, or a combination of them) Bubba's Excavation Company The Cat & Mouse Claim Jumper Dozers Drill-O-Matic/Super Drill-O-Matic Eye-Bot RedHot! (either the 1-player or 2-player version) Blue Blazes!/Blue Blast! (either the 1-player or 2-player version) RedHot! X-treme 7's Fire & Ice X-treme GoldZone (either 1, 2, or 3 units) Greased Lightnin' Pop It for Gold Pop It X-treme (either the 8.5 or 11-foot model) Slam Bingo Spin for Tickets Slam-A-Winner Slam-A-Winner X-treme Ten Strike Classic Zap! Whac-a-Mole/Whac-a-Mole Pro Ice Cold Top Glo/Top Glo 2 Power Beat Water Game (2 players) Can-Alley Bowler Roller Bubble Up/Throttle Up Capsule Craze Dog Pounder/Big Dog Pounder Hot Spot Monkey Drop Bongo Beat Sidewinder Roll-a-Ball Water Blast Rollin' on 24's Jersey Wheels Water Gun Fun Pixel Play Gear it Up Crazy Canz Puppy Jump Strike Zone Striker Speed Bag (Bob's Space Racers) Sharky's Treasure Skippy Hittin' Hoops Tune Town Rescue 1 Bungie Bugs Comet Catcher Water Fallz Wheel 'M In Wheel 'M In Xtreme Rock 'n Bowl Super Rock 'n Bowl The Simpsons: Cupcake Contest Turf Champ Dino-Rally B.C. Colorama Colorama II Thunder Run Save My Kitty! Tower of Terror (electric shock machine) Screamer Seat of Terror Shocker Electric Chair The Hot Seat Derby Dash The Ghost Hunter (coin roller) Thunderation Quarter Mile Fantasy Forest Jackpot Xtreme/Jumbo Jackpot Slap Happy Spider-Man: Spider Sense (claw machine) Spiderweb Cops n' Robbers Monster Truck Whirlwin Ghost Town Little Pro Family Golf Game Jockey Club Jr. Jockey Mallet Madness SpongeBob SquarePants Bikini Bottom Bowling SpongeBob SquarePants Jellyfishing World Tour Tickets GalacTix Nicktoons Racing Putt! Championship Edition Batman (whacker game) Bug Blitz Big Wheel Cats & Mice Spyr-O Mania Water High Rise Coin Depot Crazy Clown Disco Duck Fred Flintstone's Memory Match Ghost Catcher Bionic Bunch Jungle Jive Jungle Jive II (either the 2-player or 4-player version) Disc Jockey Loo$e Change Operation Overload Penalty Shoot Out Pop-a-Ball Pop-a-Ball II Pop-a-Tac-Toe Pop-a-Tac-Toe II Pop-a-Slot Bing-O-Pop Pound the Hound Raceway/Corvette Dragster Surf's Up Jack's Hi Johnny Apple Speed Robo-Bop Roll-ette Roosta Shoota Sheriff Shoota Sea Wolf (2008)/Sea Wolf: The Next Mission/Sea Wolf 55 Triple Jam (4-player version, basketball game with 3 hoops) Bling King Lucky Duck (duck claw machine) Showtime (either the 30-inch or 40-inch version) Sweet Shoppe Toy Soldier (either the 30", 40", or 46" version) 3 Ring Circus Breakout (new version) Ice Man (water shooting game) Dragon Hunter (ball shooting game) Zombie Land (4-player) Zombie Land Battle Bug Cruncher (either the 2-player or 4-player version) Frog Around Hit Music Minions Soccer Qubes Ring Toss (Coastal Amusements) Spin-Out Subway Surfers (either the regular or 65" version) The Balloon Game The Simpsons Soccer Tutti Frutti Pop-A-Ball (new version) Yahtzee Justice League (coin pusher) Salsa (coin pusher, either the 2-player or 8-player version) NASCAR/Rally Racers (coin pusher, either the 2-player or 8-player version) Monkey Mania Sharpshooter (Coastal Amusements) Crazy Clock Double Play (claw machine) Cool Age (candy claw machine) Chocolate Challenge Maxi Claw Shirts and Skins (basketball game) Spider-Bot Rail Rush Star Trek (Harry Levy coin pusher, either the 2-player or 8-player version) Fly Ball Heat Wave Rescue Hero (either the ticket or merchandiser version) Rubik's Cube Temple Run Temple Run 2 Twister Slam Dunk Scooby-Doo! (coin pusher, either the 4-player, 8-player, or 10-player version) Despicable Me (coin pusher) The Simpsons: Donut Daze (coin pusher) Bingo King Ghost Catcher Sweet Lanes Snakes 'n' Ladders (rolldown) Snakes 'n' Ladders (whacker) Route 66 (ticket slots) Rock Casino Justice League Whacker Despicable Me: Go Bananas Duckling Fight Wild West Shootout Count Dracula (rolldown) Count Dracula (ticket slots, either the 2-player or 4-player version) Game of Tickets Ticket Raider (rolldown) Ticket Raider (ticket slots, either the 3-player or 4-player version) Adders & Ladders Cops and Robbers (rolldown) Pieces of Eight Temple of Tickets Tower of Terror (rolldown) 3001 (coin pusher) Ben Bones (either the regular or XL 65" version) Can U Beat Ben Casino Bar X (ticket slots) Cops & Robbers (coin pusher) Drop Zone (ticket game) Hamster's Ball (either the regular or XL 65" version) Monopoly (coin pusher, either the 6-player or 8-player version) Monopoly (rolldown) Monopoly Skyscraper Pac-Man (coin pusher, either the 4-player or 8-player digital version) Ticketsaurus & Rex (either the regular or XL 65" version) Cranesaurus Magic Chupa Chups vending machine Mentos vending machine Pringles vending machine Bouncing Bandit/Double Cross The Dealer Flamingo (coin pusher) Gold Rush (coin pusher) Starburst (coin pusher) Home Run Hitter Triple Play (spinning wheel game) Six Gun Saloon Froggy Ol' McDonald's Jungle Tumble The Boxer (either the gold, black, blue, or red version) Boxer Multiplayer (either the black, red, yellow, or orange version) Kicker Soccer Club King Boxer Boxer Tournament Boxer Surprise Fun Hoops Kickboxer Candy Box (candy claw machine) Frog Frenzy Carousel (coin pusher) Casino Nights (coin pusher) Reactor (coin pusher) Pharaohs (coin pusher) Frantic Fruits Orbita (coin pusher) Summer Time (coin pusher) Rock 'n' Roll II (coin pusher) Electric Rock (coin pusher) The Sputnix (coin pusher) Candy Man (candy claw machine) Mega Crane (claw machine) Disco Fever (coin pusher) Flippa Winna (coin pusher) Gold Coast (coin pusher) Hi-Ball Hi-Roller (coin pusher) Pirates Treasure (coin pusher) Roll a Win Royal Casino (coin pusher) Slam Jam (interactive basketball-themed coin pusher) Soccer Shot (interactive soccer-themed coin pusher) Splash Down (coin pusher) Cosmo Gang World Cup Futbol Play at the Plate Rescue the Guppy Slap Shot Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Pizza Drop Wacky Gator Wacky Gator Too Striker (mini bowling) Pro Striker (mini bowling) Cosmic Pro Striker (mini bowling) International Shoot Out Quik Shot (basketball game) Dynamo wood grain air hockey Dynamo deluxe air hockey Blue Streak (air hockey) Comet (air hockey) Fire Storm (air hockey) Hot Flash (air hockey) Hot Flash II (air hockey) Photon (air hockey) Striker (foosball table) Smash Master Fast Track Racing (gumball machine) Hot Shot Basketball (gumball machine) Strong Puncher Turbo Ticket Super Mario World (redemption game) Jungle Joggers Gorilla King Hungry Dragon King's Castle Basket Fortune Football Fortune Soccer Fortune Pharaoh's Treasure Pharaoh's Revenge Graveyard Smash Viking Hammer River of Riches Roulette Twirl The Revenge of Hammerhead Triple Spin Rapper Ballin' (basketball game) Cyclotron Half Court Hoops Wonder Ball Pee Wee Basketball Flip 2 Win (coin pusher) Lucky Streak Hot Hoops Acorn Drop Crystal Ball Platinum Heights Reactor (quick coin game) Biggest Catch Super Wings Freethrow At the Buzzer Snork Time 2 Win Comet! Comet! (claw machine) Ferris Wheeler AAAHH!!! Real Monsters Wheel of Fortune (FunHouse) Loop-T-Loop Speed Bumps Fun-E-Ball X-treme Fun-E-Ball Pop Fly Steer Crazy II Copy Cat (FUN Industries) Trigger Happy Putting Challenge Putting Challenge II Category:Family Entertainment Center Chains